Un morceau de toi
by missyblueB
Summary: Spoiler CoE.   Ce qui aurait pu se passer après...


Jack glissa la clé dans la serrure et entrouvit doucement la porte de l'appartement. Il y entra silencieusement, comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas déranger.

"Pourtant il n'y a plus personne" songea-t-il avec tristesse.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il avait perdu définitivement Ianto et c'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'il avait trouvé assez de courage pour penetrer dans l'appartement du gallois. Il s'appretait à partir en voyage tout autour de la terre et voulait auparavant dire une dernière fois aurevoir au jeune homme.

Il aurait pu aller sur sa tombe dans le cimetière de Cardiff mais il craignait trop de tomber sur Gwen ou sur la soeur de Ianto. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de devoir s'expliquer ou de répondre à leurs trop nombreuses questions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis ce vendredi fatidique où il avait sacrifié Steven. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, seul avec sa peine et ses regrets.

Et puis, le cercueil ne contenait que le corps sans vie du gallois. Son ame, son esprit, tout cela était déjà loin. Jack esperait simplement en venant dans son logement ressentir encore un peu sa présence.

Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre à coucher. Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il vit que les draps du lit du gallois étaient encore défaits. Ce matin-là, avant de partir à l'hopital enqueter sur les (passagers/piques-assiettes je ne sais pas quel terme est utilisé dans la vf), Jack lui avait fait l'amour passionnement et avait entrainé ensuite hors de l'appartement un Ianto furieux de laisser sa chambre dans un tel état.

Il ouvrit la penderie et parcourut du regard la collection de costumes du jeune homme, en poussant un long soupir. Il ne pouvait voir quelqu'un dans cette tenue sans songer à lui desormais. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait déguster un café sans penser qu'il n'avait rien de comparable à ceux préparés par Ianto. Il les toucha du bout des doigts et referma doucement la porte du meuble, lorsqu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, la douleur était toujours là, bien présente. Il avait même l'impression d'y être de plus en plus sensible.

Il s'approcha du lit, s'allongea dessus et plongea sa tête dans un des oreillers, esperant y respirer encore l'odeur du gallois. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, l'esprit perdu dans ses souvenirs, tous remplis du jeune homme souriant à ses côtés.

Il sentit le sommeil l'envahir doucement et il glissa les mains sous l'oreiller pour mieux s'en saisir et caller sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux étonnés lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts un objet dur.

Curieux, il se redressa, souleva l'oreiller et découvrit en dessous le journal de Ianto.

Il posa sa main sur la couverture, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

"Je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de l'emmener avec toi, ce matin-là..."

Il se leva et glissa l'objet dans la poche de son éternel manteau militaire. Il ne voulait pas le lire, du moins pas maintenant. Il sentait que la peine qu'il ressentait était encore trop grande, et puis de toute façon, il avait le temps, il avait l'éternité devant lui...

"D'une certaine manière, tu m'accompagneras partout..."

Il se mit ensuite à faire une chose inhabituelle pour le capitaine Jack Harkness: il prit le temps de refaire correctement le lit du jeune homme. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais il tenait à la faire. Il voulait laisser l'appartement comme Ianto aurait aimé qu'il soit, c'est à dire impécablement rangé.

Il fit un dernier tour dans l'appartement, et prit quelques affaires avec lui. Il décrocha la photo aimantée sur le frigo qui les representaient et la glissa entre les pages du journal. Elle avait été prise en cachette il y a plus d'un an par Tosh et Jack la chérissait particulièrement car il trouvait qu'elle les representait bien.

Sur la photographie, Ianto et lui étaient debout, simplement l'un contre l'autre et partagaient un moment d'intimité dans le bureau du capitaine. Lorsqu'il pensait que les autres ne les regardaient pas, le gallois se laissait aller et s'autorisait des gestes envers son amant. Toshiko avait eu la bonne idée d'immortaliser un des moments de tendresse des deux hommes.

Jack prit également avec lui sa chemise favorite, la rouge et il emporta aussi quelques autres photos de l'équipe Torchwood que Ianto gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Après un passage dans chaque pièce, le capitaine ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retourna pour la dernière fois vers l'appartement du gallois, qu'il parcourut du regard.

Il soupira doucement et murmura:

"Aurevoir Ianto."

Il sortit lentement et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Le 19 aout 2009_

_C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui... Tu aurais eu 26 ans..._

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour retenir les dates et pourtant en voyant la date d'aujourd'hui, je me suis souvenu de ton anniversaire. Tu m'as vraiment marqué on dirait... _

_Nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de le feter ensemble. A chaque fois la fin du monde imminente ou une nouvelle menace d'alien nous en a empêché... _

_J'ai appelé Gwen pour la prévenir que je m'éloignais quelques temps, que je partais tenter de me retrouver... Elle a protesté quelques instants, mais de toute façon je ne lui laisse pas le choix. J'en ai besoin..._

_J'ai enfin décidé de ce que je devais faire des clés de ton appartement. Je les ai mise dans une enveloppe que j'ai envoyé à ta soeur avec un simple mot. Je lui ai indiqué ton adresse et je lui ai précisé que j'avais payé le loyer pour les trente années à venir. Merci les salaires Torchwood... _

_Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais je ressens le besoin de garder la possibilité de revenir te voir. Eh oui, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'en entrant, je te verrais assis dans un de tes fauteuils lisant un livre ou alors devant ta chère machine à café en train de me préparer ton breuvage magique... Tu m'accueilleras comme d'habitude avec ton beau sourire et..._

_Si tu savais comme tu me manques... Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ressentir autant ton absence. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi, sans que je me dise " oh tiens, Ianto aurait aimé ça" ou "Ianto aurait été furieux là". Tu occupes chacune de mes pensées..._

_La vie sans toi à mes côtés a quelque chose d'affreux._

_J'en suis même malade physiquement... Je ne me rappelais même plus ce que cela faisait d'être souffrant. _

Jack referma le journal et le remit dans sa poche. Il ne s'en séparait jamais depuis qu'il l'avait récuperé dans l'appartement du gallois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. En se rappelant que c'était l'anniversaire de Ianto, il avait pris le cahier avec l'intention de le feuilleter et d'en lire quelques extraits. Mais en tombant face à une page blanche, il avait soudainement ressenti le besoin d'écrire. Il s'était alors saisi d'un stylo et avait laissé ses pensées courir sur la page. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de se livrer ainsi.

Depuis quelques semaines, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Après avoir quitté l'appartement du gallois, il était parti parcourir le monde comme prévu et il se trouvait actuellement aux Etats-Unis. Il avait pensé que tout cela lui changerait les idées, l'aiderait à passer à autre chose, mais chaque pas sur cette planète lui rappelait qu'il était responsable de la mort d'êtres chers... Steven, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et même Suzie...

Il soupira profondément et se releva de son siège, prêt à partir vers d'autres contrées. Mais il sentit tout à coup une douleur vive dans son ventre et il se rua vers la cabinet de toilettes le plus proche. Il pencha la tête et vomit. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais depuis quelques jours il avait des nausées assez violentes.

"La culpabilité prend parfois de droles de forme" songea-t-il en s'aspergeant de l'eau sur le visage quelques instants plus tard.

Jack attendait Gwen au point de rendez-vous convenu. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas revu la jeune femme et elle avait eu l'air surprise lorsqu'il l'avait appelé ce matin.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il était là pour lui faire ses adieux. Il avait pris sa décision il y a quelques semaines. Il allait quitter la planète terre pour voyager encore plus loin et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Un leger vent frais le fit frissonner et il referma son manteau militaire, esperant par la même occasion que cela suffirait à cacher son état. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveler. Il sentit le journal de Ianto dans sa poche et le sortit pour relire ce qu'il y avait écrit ce matin.

_Le 9 janvier 2010:_

_Nous venons d'entrer dans une nouvelle année et je viens seulement de le remarquer. Il faut dire que j'ai d'autres choses en tête... Déjà six mois que tu es parti... Il me semble que c'était hier..._

_J'ai donné rendez-vous à Gwen et Rhys pour leur dire aurevoir. Il est temps que Gwen passe à autre chose et se consacre à la petite famille qu'elle est sur le point de créer. _

_Je vais partir et fonder ma propre famille de mon côté. _

_Je pensais que la culpabilité me rongeait... ou que ton absence me rendait malade. Mais je me suis trompé, c'était autre chose. _

_Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais être enceint, mais je ne veux surtout pas gacher cette nouvelle opportunité qui s'offre à moi... à nous..._

_Qui aurait pu imaginer ce que ce court instant dans la station service allait provoquer en moi? Tu venais de me liberer de ce bloc de béton et nous nous étions arrêtés pour que je puisse faire une courte toilette. Tu m'as alors rejoins et je me suis offert à toi. Ce fut court et intense. Nous avions tous les deux besoins de nous prouver que nous étions en vie, après l'épreuve que nous venions de traverser. Je cheris encore plus ce souvenir de notre dernière fois ensemble depuis que je , en y repensant, sachant ce qui a été créé, ce moment me parait encore plus merveilleux._

_Cette petite chose en moi doit bénéficier de mon immortalité car malgré mes nombreuses morts depuis lors, elle est toujours là en moi. Elle s'accroche. La vie a quelque chose de magique parfois._

_Je quitte ce soir la planète terre et j'emmène avec moi un morceau de toi..._


End file.
